


Live My Love

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: Let me live my love





	

Curled up on the bloodstained ground

My last dream flies away

My heart is beating slower and slower

And I smile, closing my eyes

I dream a secret garden of blue roses

Their petals lifeless

It will never stop snowing gently there

And a child will play

Innocently on an old swing made of wood

While looking at the sky

A violin will sing a melancholic lullaby

Frozen hearts will listen

The lost souls will stop by and cry

When a string snaps

A labyrinth filled with all my secrets

Will capture you

No one will ever be able to escape it

Not even the innocent

And the thorns of my beautiful blue roses

Will pierce your soul

The ice on the river will be so thin

It’ll break like a mirror

The water so ice cold and biting

Your skin will turn blue

The sharp icicles on the naked trees

Will cut like knives

And if you try to run away from fate

Their roots will catch you

You’re already far too lost anyway

In my nightmares

When you will want to scream tonight

Your lips will be sealed

And even your desperate begs and cries

Will be lost in the wind

I don’t want to see those crystal pearls

Rolling down your cheeks

Every tear of blood you will shed

Is useless here

And every single scar you will get

Will never heal completely

I know that when will come midnight

The shadows will get to life

And the hidden creatures in my mind

Will become real again

You will try to reach my black castle

To escape them

Leaving your footprints behind you

In the white snow

But when you’ll have reached the door

The lock will be in place

You will bang at the door endlessly

Until your hands bleed

Only the little caged bird so scared

Will hear you

But it can’t fly away ‘cause it’s wings

Are broken and crushed

It keeps on banging on the metal bars

It wants to be free

I want to be free too, like the nightingale

Free from all the hurt

That is the reason why I’m dying

Nothing’s holding me back

On the contrary, all the red hands cruel

Push me into the abysses

I have decided to bid forever farewell

To this merciless world

And on my last sheet of paper

Red words weep


End file.
